EP 0360701 (corresponding to Pepin et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,835) describes a very large number of amide derivatives and especially phenylbenzamides, as well as their use as active materials for controlling fungal diseases. The examples show, in particular, preventive activity against diseases such as blights and mildews.
In accord with the present invention, it has now been discovered that a combination of a narrow selection of these phenylbenzamide derivatives with other specific fungicities exhibits remarkable and surprising synergistic properties which open new applicational possibilities.